Spread the Love
by Boofeh
Summary: What better way to be bedridden than with the flu and the one you love? Riku/Sora


"You should get some sleep."

Sora looked up over the top of his laptop, watery eyes squinting against the glare of the bright screen. Sora wiped his streaming eyes, shielding them from the glare. He sighed, his stuffy nose causing his voice to crack and break.

"I can't sleep."

Riku frowned from his armchair across the room. "You tried taking a sleeping pill?"

Sora's eyes averted back to the screen; the gentle clacking of the keys rang out. "You know I don't take pills." He murmured.

Riku watched Sora for a few moments. Sora's normally tanned face was as white as the crumpled pile of tissues that sat on the bed next to him. However, his nose and eyelids were a startling shade of pink, causing his usually imposing blue eyes to stand out even more. They squinted down at the bright screen in concentration and frustration.

"Maybe you should go to the doctor." Riku suggested lamely.

A hoarse cough hacked at Sora's throat – he grabbed a damp tissue and covered his face just in time to save his keyboard from being spat on. Moaning slightly, he wiped his nose and reached for a fresh tissue.

"Nah, I'll be better in the morning."

Riku ran his hand across his scalp. "Can we turn the air conditioner off, at least? This room is like a freezer."

Sora shook his head, not looking up. "Sorry, but I'd rather not. It gets too hot in here otherwise."

"But you're wearing a jumper."

"If I take it off I'll get too cold."

Riku smirked "What say I come over there and warm you up?"

Sora smiled, but his gaze did not avert from the harshly bright screen. "Only if you want to pick something up."

Riku dropped the book he'd been trying to read and stood up, stretching his arms over his head lazily. Stifling a yawn, he crossed the room and dumped himself in the bed next to Sora, who had the thick blankets pulled up to his hips. Riku pulled himself into an upright sitting position and snuggled up against Sora, wrapping one arm over his shoulders and the other across his stomach. Pulling him close, Riku rested his forehead on Sora's shoulder.

"What'cha working on?" He asked, almost playfully.

Sora paused, gasping. For a second Riku thought he was going to have an orgasm, but Sora only turned away and sneezed violently. His hands scrabbled for a remotely dry tissue as he groaned. Once he had wiped his face clean, Sora's head swivelled around to face Riku. His voice was nasal and croaky when he spoke.

"You should probably back up a little."

Riku gently rubbed his nose against Sora's pink one. "No. Spread the love." He smirked.

Sora let out a sigh that could have been either frustration or content and turned back to the computer screen. He resumed typing as Riku read over his shoulder.

"Your novel, hmm?" He smiled, scanning the massive walls of text.

Sora nodded. "Yep."

Riku chuckled, pulling Sora in tighter for a moment. "You know, I never pegged you for the writing type."

Sora paused and laughed. "Is that because I thought 'exam' had an N in it when I was twelve?"

Riku nuzzled Sora's shoulder affectionately. "Partially."

Sora shrugged and began to read through his last page, occasionally stopping to correct an error or pressing the save button. He'd learned from experience that saving your work as you typed was essential when you had Windows Vista.

Riku glanced at the computer's clock. It read 2:34 AM. "Sora, you really should be getting some rest."

Sora sniffled. "I slept in until one this afternoon. I'm not tired."

Riku reached across Sora for the tissue box, snatching a clean tissue. He held the tissue against Sora's tender nose. "Blow" He instructed, as if Sora were five.

Sora blew his nose into the tissue. He laughed as Riku wiped gently as his nose, carefully clearing away all of the mucus. "I'm not a little kid anymore, you know. I _can_ blow my own nose." He protested half-heartedly, loving every minute of the attention.

"I'm still better at it than you." Riku teased as he tossed the tissue into the 'used' pile. This drew a hoarse laugh from Sora.

"You think you can wipe my nose better than I can?" The laptop was all but forgotten now, sitting idly on Sora's lap.

Riku laughed and pulled Sora in for a kiss. "I know I can."

Three days later, when Riku came down with the flu, it was Sora's turn to wipe Riku's nose and claim he was better at it.

---

**Got sick and wrote this at 1AM because I couldn't sleep. And oh **_**my**_**, the spelling errors were atrocious. X3**


End file.
